Love With my Best Friend
by roseandlissa
Summary: I adopted this from Carebear114. Me and someone else has and I hope this turns out good. So far Bella loves Embry her best friend and her older brother Sam is quite protective of her. What happens when Embry discovers and Sam possibly destroys?
1. the summary

_Love with my best friend:_

**Bella Ulry is in love with her best friend Embry Call. She has been best friends with him since they were in the 2nd grade after he pushed her away from being knocked down my a big wave at first beach. After moving away at the age of ten with her mom, she has not talk to him since then. Now moving back home with her big brother Sam, will the two reunite. Will she tell him her big secret. What will Sam thinks after a pack member imprints on her. Will it be smooth or rocky sailing for this two friends or even more lover for them. ****Just read to find out.**


	2. patrolling with the guys

_**Patrolling with the guys:**_

_Embry POV:_

I patrolling with the guys on First Beach. It was me, Jake, and Quil here and the rest in the woods patrolling the boarder. Sam has freaking out since he found out his little was coming to stay with him. From what I hard she was our age as in me Jake and Quil that is. I was in the woods by first beach watching the cliffs like I was suppose too. On the cliffs was someone. I had not idea who it is, but it looked like a girl there. I was telling Sam I was going to found out who it is when Sam told Brady to do it instead. She looked like she was about to dive off. I mean me and the guys do it all the time, but not many people cliff dive. When Brady about got to her she dived in the water. I watch for her to come back I seen her swimming to us this way. I was just kept watching her. She is a strong swimmer to be able to handle these water. Wonder if she is on the swim team. One never knows. We all were in our senior year that is me, Quil, and Jake were. Sam sister graduated a year early for being smart. Oh well. I wonder what she looks like.

Then the most beautiful I had every seen came up to the beach. I transform and what surprised me was she said my name_**. "Embry is that you. Wow you changed. You look huge. Not in a bad way either."**_ she said. _**"Do not recognize me or something. We used to play as children before I left at the age of 10. It's me Bella. Sam's little sister." **__"I remember Bells. It has been forever. How have you been. You looked like you didn't mind jumping off the cliff. You know that was completely stupid right." _she laughed at that. I was being serious that was stupid. _**"It cool I done worse then that, that was easy compared to the stuff I usually do with my friends. Like surfing in Hawaii or Australia. Snowboarding in the Alphas. It all fun and games. I love a challenge and never face it down. After all I live life to the fullest and soon joining my friends in Canada what is they I have no idea. But we will just have to see. Was the most danger you guys do. Cliff diving. Easy for me since I jumped off cliffs high and more dangers then that, with Micah and Fran. I love the extreme sports I do. Heck last summer me and my closest friends went back tracking all through Europe. That was some fun. Planning on doing it again this summer coming up. I got to go Embry. My brother will be wondering were I am. I am suppose to be at his house in 10 minutes. See you around."**_

Oh crap. Our alpha will be mad at this I can see it now. I went back to wolf form and there was Brady and Sam wondering what happen. I told them how I imprinted on the girl and how she was Sam's little sister. He was not to happy about that. We all decided that it was save and phased back to go to his house. When we got there, there was a nice sports car there. I wonder who it belong too.


	3. Bella's party

It was the day of Bella's welcome back party. All the pack were invited. I walked into the house and noticed Bella being surrounded by people. Emily walked of with Bella afterwards, which gave me time to realize my surroundings. Emily had some brownies in the oven and that smell scented the room. Sam was in the corner. He looked half bothered. It wasn't my fault I imprinted on his sister. But you have to admit she was hot. Bella had now returned to the party. Guess what the sports car was Bella's. OMG when did they get such money boost. It only seemed like yesterday they were equals like us. They wore homemade clothes and had to cook for themselves. Bella then dragged my arm and towed me outside.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been better but it is great to see you again."

"Sam told me you have changed heaps since last I saw you."

"Well," I looked at my six-pack and then looked up at her.

Had Sam told her that we were part wolves? I looked at her face and I answered my own question.

She looked deep into my eyes and then she kissed me.

"You're drunk!!" I shouted over the loud music inside.

She shook her head and placed it on my shoulders and she dozed off. I shook her but she wouldn't wake. I dropped her to the ground. Her head made an impact as she hit the ground. I picked her up and ran to her house. I knocked on the jade colour door and left. I hid behind some trees when her father came out. I saw him hold her. Her tanned skin shimmered in the light and with that I fled.

I ran though the trees. I phased so I would feel better. I was hoping sometime soon Sam or Jake or maybe even Quil would pop into my head. No one did. My heart was beating faster than usual. Did I have feelings for her? I know I imprinted on her but did that make me feel that way too? Sam then popped in, finally.

**Where's Bella?**

**I took care of her by taking her home!**

**Why??**

**She was drunk!**

**Sam, give him a break it ain't his fault he imprinted. It is natural. **Jake broke in.

**On my sister but.**

**By accident!**

**Sam let it go!**

**Never! She is my sister and you better watch your back or else.**

Jake then spoke: **Shut up Sam and give him a break!**

Sam shifted out of my head and he phased back.

Jacob however kept the conversation going.

**Man why did you pick Bella??**

**I didn't mean to!**

**Sorry but Sam is real pissed**

**I know so that is why I'll do the ancient trick of running to Canada.**

**No don't**

**Too late!!**

I phased back to human so Jake or anyone else could contact me!

The icy cold regions seemed to take ages to reach. I got there and then I heard a rustle in the bushes.

* * *

**I want someone like a vamp to be there! any suggestions welcome. I can't write another chapter until I get reviews!! I need them now! Plz**

**Well I probably will write but I would like you to press that green button and review- roseandlissa (Talissa) (Thx to Carebear114 for giving this to me and one other girl)  
**


	4. Kingdom of Wolves

The rustling increased and I armed myself. I had my paw raised ready to swipe and my gigantic teeth were showing as I forced myself into a snarl. Suddenly another wolf came out. It was a girl. Her coat was brushed with snow and it was russet colour like Jake's. She then phased in front of me. She however unlike us still had clothes on when she phased. She like I suspected had russet skin and hair. Her features include black eyes and dark freckles. She was smiling at me. She gestured me to follow her. We both phased. She ran through these cold, icy woods and into a town. What is she doing running into a village looking like a mutant wolf?

She entered and to my surprise the town didn't panic. Actually why would they? They were all wolves. I had found the city of wolves the elders once described. The elders floated in my head and then suddenly Bella did. I saw her crying on the porch. Sam was yelling at her. Her expressions said it all.

"**You are never to go near him ever again!" **Sam said.

"**But why?" **Bella asked.

"**Nothing, just I don't want him to hurt you!" **He hadn't told her of the secret yet.

Her face didn't question any longer but it dyed out of my thoughts as I entered the town.

The town was filled with meat stores. Some fruits and veggies lay inside a gigantic shop. Clothes stores were everywhere. Her face showed me out of town towards the houses. These houses were made of logs and the chimneys were shooting smoke in every direction. But still we walked past all the houses until we got to the biggest house of them all. We went inside.

Wolves guarded the premise and we had a little trouble with allowing me in. When we got in however the fireplace was alight and little kids danced in one room.

They are the children that are not yet wolves. They have learnt our way of life. But they spend their time here. This is the most gadded place in town. They are safe here.

I nodded and we headed through the doors that lay in front of us. On the other side was a room, a throne room. On the throne sat a large, huge wolf. He must be the king of all the wolves. He had a robe made of silk and gold thrown around his shoulder.

**That was my father. He is retiring in less than a few days. His love for our people has kept us alive. Love is a powerful thing. It can keep even the most dead peaceful. It brings joy and happiness to everyone it infects. Love is the reason why this is a town. The love we had for the actual wolves let us form a town in which we wouldn't hunt on these premises. We promised the king of wolves we would not take over. Our deal was repaid through love and protection. The Queen of our people fell in love with the king of wolves and with that she offered him protection from demons such as cold ones.**

Her story continued about the protection over the years. She told me of the demons o the dead coming to haunt us. She said that a brae wolf risked his life to destroy the demons and free the wolves of evil. It made all this sense then again Bella popped in my head.

**Why did he have to go? I have been a best friend to him since god knows when. I miss him. Why did he have to leave? Was it something I said? She queried over these thoughts. She was starting to put the pieces together. She saw Sam in the morning running around her house and suddenly he disappeared into the woods and came out as a wolf or was it something else.**

Bella went out of my head and then I had an audience with the king.

* * *

**What do you think?? What should the king say? Is he welcome?? Does Embry remember Bella to often that it drives him mad?**

**PLz review and tell me how you feel about this piece of writing! Plz!  
**


End file.
